


Ice Ice, Baby

by fiddleyoumust



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddleyoumust/pseuds/fiddleyoumust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ice porn! That's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Ice, Baby

Brendon's pinned underneath Spencer's weight, and it's starting to get uncomfortably warm. They're both covered in come and sweat, and he knows if they stay like this too much longer they're going to stick together. Brendon's knees are still hooked over Spencer's shoulders, and his thighs are starting to cramp up from the awkward positioning.

"Get off me," Brendon says indelicately, pushing at Spencer's shoulder until Spencer grunts and moves enough that Brendon can at least put his legs down.

"It's hot as fuck," Spencer says -- which is true enough -- but it doesn't stop Brendon from shivering when Spencer licks across his collar bone.

"Ugh," Brendon says, shoving at Spencer's shoulder again. "I need water. I'm going to die of dehydration, and the world will mourn."

Spencer says, "I'll get it," and he finally, _finally_ rolls off Brendon.

Brendon watches him walk out of the room, enjoying the sway of his ass and hips. Spencer flips the switch on the wall to turn the ceiling fan on as he leaves, and Brendon smiles when he feels the cool air hitting his damp skin.

Spencer comes back with two full glasses of ice water, and he hands one off to Brendon, as he downs the other. Brendon sips at his water and watches Spencer's throat muscles work as he swallows his. It's a little surprising when he feels his cock trying to rally for another round.

"Hi," Brendon says as seductively as he can.

Spencer arches an eyebrow and bites into his bottom lip. The corners of his mouth turn up in what Brendon interprets as an amused smile. "Hi," he says back. He takes Brendon's water glass from him and sets them both on the bedside table so he can climb back on top of Brendon. "Hi. Hi. Hi," he says over and over as he kisses down Brendon's neck.

It's nice. Spencer's mouth is warm and wet, and Brendon is fully hard now, more than ready to go again. Brendon discovers Spencer isn't quite there yet when he reaches between them to palm Spencer's cock. He's about to work on fixing that problem when Spencer rolls off to the side and says, "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I think it's too hot to fuck."

Brendon scoffs. "Sacrilege!"

Their cups are still on the night stand, both glasses sweating in the heat of the room. Brendon takes one of the half-melted cubes of ice out of Spencer's empty glass and pops it into his mouth. It feels really good on his tongue, even if it melts quickly in the heat of his mouth. Brendon puts another one in his mouth, and then turns to Spencer and kisses him, moving it back and forth between his mouth and Spencer's.

Spencer hums into the kiss, tongue pushing into Brendon's mouth with the ice cold and slick between them. When the cube is gone, Brendon reaches back and grabs the cup off the night stand. He digs another one out and traces it along Spencer's lower lip. Spencer's tongue darts out, licking along the ice and Brendon's fingertips, making both of them shudder despite the heat.

Brendon pushes the cube in past Spencer's lip, his index finger dipping into Spencer's mouth alongside the ice. Spencer sucks on the ice and Brendon's finger until the finger goes a little numb from the cold/hot/cold of Spencer's mouth. Brendon drags his finger out slowly, and Spencer nips at the rough pad before he lets it go.

The next piece of ice goes in Brendon's mouth. He tucks it against his cheek and then trails his cool lips and colder tongue down Spencer's neck until he notices Spencer's nipples are both hard little peaks. Brendon smiles, and moves the ice -- now just a sliver -- back to the front of his mouth. He holds it between his lips and runs it teasingly over Spencer's right nipple, making Spencer hiss and thrust his hips off the bed.

"Fuck," Spencer says as he exhales.

Brendon flicks his tongue across Spencer's nipple and reaches for the glass to retrieve more ice. He flings a leg across Spencer's hips and straddles his waist as he holds the ice over Spencer's left nipple. Tiny drops of water drip onto Spencer's chest, and Brendon likes the way Spencer flinches beneath him every time a drop hits his skin.

Spencer's hips keep coming up off the bed. Brendon can feel Spencer's cock riding along the crease of his ass, and he can't help pushing back onto it and making them both groan. Brendon's still slick with lube from the last time they fucked, and Spencer's cock slides along his skin in a way that makes Brendon's skin feel hot and tight.

Brendon pops the ice into his mouth and reaches for the lube, handing it off to Spencer. Spencer doesn't waste any time pouring the slick liquid over his fingers. He reaches around Brendon and drags his index finger across Brendon's already slick skin. Brendon leans forward to give him more room and a better angle. It brings him closer to Spencer's mouth, and Brendon's never been one to miss an opportunity, so he nips lightly, teasingly at Spencer's bottom lip until Spencer moans and opens his mouth for the kiss Brendon's offering.

Spencer's fingers disappear, and Brendon can hear him feeling around blindly on the bedside table, but he's too wrapped up in Spencer's mouth to worry too much about it. Spencer sucks hard on Brendon's tongue and wraps his free hand around Brendon's hip, pulling him down firmly onto Spencer's waist. Then his fingers are back, and Brendon jerks away from Spencer's mouth and clings tightly to his shoulders. He says, "Fuck, fuck, shit," when Spencer pushes the first cold finger into him.

"You're not the only one who can play dirty," Spencer says against Brendon's temple. Brendon has his face buried in Spencer's neck, and he bites down hard as Spencer pushes a second finger inside. Brendon's still loose and slick, but Spencer's fingers are _freezing_ at first, and Brendon doesn't know whether to push back onto them or crawl up Spencer's torso, away from the feeling of _cold, cold, cold_.

It doesn't take long for Spencer's fingers to heat up so that Brendon doesn't have to think about anything but _more_ and _deeper_. He pushes his hips back onto Spencer's hands, and Spencer adds a third finger, even though they both know Brendon doesn't really need it. Brendon knows Spencer likes this part almost as much as he likes his cock inside Brendon. Spencer enjoys the touching, the way putting his hands on something makes him feel like it's his.

Brendon groans and bites down hard on his bottom lip just thinking about it. Spencer curls his fingers at the same time, and everything suddenly sparks and flares behind Brendon's closed eyelids. He comes messily and unexpectedly between them, his fingers scrabbling for purchase on Spencer's sweaty shoulders.

"Jesus Christ, you're easy," Spencer says in his ear as Brendon slumps uselessly against his chest and tries to catch his breath. It's not like he can really disagree.

Brendon feels Spencer's fingers slide free, and he can still feel Spencer's cock pressing firmly against his thigh. Brendon says sleepily, "You can still fuck me if you want." He knows it's probably not going to be comfortable immediately after orgasm and so soon after the last time, but Brendon's desire to make Spencer happy often outweighs his own comfort. It would be scary if Spencer wasn't the same exact way with Brendon.

"Mmm," Spencer says, combing the fingers of his clean hand through Brendon's hair. "I think I'll wait until you're more useful, and then you can let me fuck your mouth."

Brendon tips his head back and smiles wickedly. He lets Spencer kiss him once and then he says, "Sure, we can do that, but first you have to let me run to the kitchen for some more ice."

Spencer closes his eyes and shudders.


End file.
